Son Of Arachnor
by Smart Kira
Summary: The demon Arachnor has something for Harry but what is it.
1. Chapter 1

**Son Of Arachnor**

'Ha ha rangers you have no chance against me" Arachnor as he watched the lightspeed rangers try to get up. "You won't get away with this Arachor!" the red ranger named Carter Grayson said. Laughing once again Arachnor said "But I already have rangers." The rangers raised their blasters ready to fire when the time was right. Seeing this Arachor just laughed but said nothing; and that's when the rangers fired their blasters. Dana the pink ranger then noticed Arachor taking something out from behind his back.

Her eyes widened as he took the most precious thing so close to her heart more closer than her father and her brother Ryan. In Arachnor's clutches was her younger brother Harry guys wait Dana yelled but it was too late the other rangers fired. It took a few moments for the heavy smoke to clear and when it did; Chad and Joel ran up to Carter and asked him "Did we get him?" "I don't know guys I really really don't know." Dana's cries brought the guys back to reality. "Hey Dana what's wrong the guys ran back towards Dana and Kelsey" Dana was currently on her knees crying; after the guys asked her once again what was wrong. Dana started to shiver and shake uncontrollably Dana snapped and said "What's wrong your asking me what's wrong!"

The guys reeled back in terror at Dana's sudden outburst." Once again Dana shouted bringing the guys back to some form of reality or other "You idiots almost shot Harry." "Wait what are you talking about Dana?" Dana was doing everything to control her anger. Sometimes she thought the other guys compared to Kelsey and herself were the smartmer ones around here. Sucking in a breath Dana stood up and was face to face with Carter and pointed at his chest and said "The moment you said fire Arachnor pulled Harry behind out from behind his back so he could be hurt thanks to you. "Dana I am sorry" was all Carter could say. But to Dana Carter's apology didn't sound genuine enough; so she began to walk away from Carter without saying another word. "Dana wait!" Carter said as he began to chase after Dana only to be stopped by Joel and Chad. Both telling him that it wasn't a good time because Dana needed her space; and Carter begrudgingly agreed.

The guys and Kelsey watched as Carter clenched is fist and growl once again. But what the other rangers didn't know was that Carter's morpher was on and she heard everything he said. And what she heard she didn't like at all and here's what he said "I don't know honestly what she sees in that kid what makes him so special"Just hearinging that from Carter made her want to cry and now Dana was even madder at Carter than before. But she'd deal with Carter at the Aqua base personally herself now questions asked she wanted to humiliate Carter in the worst way possible. "Carter!" a new voice yelled the other rangers knew the voice very well turning around the rangers saw Captain Mitchell coming towards them.

"Captain Sir." was all Carter said coming towards the Captain Mitchell with the others following closely behind him. "Sir" Carter said once again holding up his hand to get Carter to stop talking. The other rangers didn't dare say anything because they didn't want to get in trouble as well. "Carter I don't like the tone of voice of you used against my daughter and my younger son" the Captain replied. Carter simply hung his low because he knew he did something wrong. "However Carter,,,," the Captain said Carter lifted his head for some hope the captain then gave Carter a tablet of sorts.

Captain Mitchell then said "However if you use this tablet to locate Harry and make peace with my daughter I'll say your punishment is over." After a quick once trough from the captain the other rangers then set out to look for Harry. Captain Mitchell then went in search of his daughter that didn't take long to find her; he spotted his daughter by the pier looking depressed as she continued to look at the water. Dana heard somebody coming up behind her and she slightly snapped and said "Go away Carter." The person behind Dana just laughing which caused Dana to glare angrily at the person. Captain Mitchell just held his hands up in self defense "Relax dear daughter it's only me dear old dad."

Sitting next to his daughter gently he prodded his daughter to she what happened even he already knew. The other rangers we desperately trying to use said tablet to find Harry with little to no then called the Captain from his morpher. The response he received scared him a little bit; "What the hell do you what Carter!" Sucking in a breath Carter asked Dana was her father there? Dana said nothing except to thrust her morpher towards her father. "Yes Carter what do you need?" the Captain asked.

Carter replied "Sir we're having some trouble locating Harry." "Well try harder you idiot" Dana screamed at her morpher the other rangers other side jumped when they heard Dana screamed the other rangers she knew that Dana was really mad. Plus the other rangers kind of knew all hell was about to break loose. "Carter there's another button on that tablet click on it I put an even stronger tracker on Harry's clothes its stronger than the other. Such enough after talking with Captain Mitchell the other rangers found Harry unconscious behind some storage containers;wrapped in Arachnor's webbing. Carter then reported by to the Captain and Dana that they found Harry but he was unconscious.

The ride back to the Aqua Base was dead slight nobody said nothing. Dana didn't even look at Carter but she was consatntly stoking Harry's head and in hoped that Harry was ok because she didn't know what she do without him. Once they got back to the base Dana immediately took Harry to the medical bay. After a quick examination of Harry which seemed to take forever according to Dana. As she constantly looked at the Aqua base's medbay door. "Dana let me explain I know you care about Harry and love him very much but I truly didn't mean what I said so accept my apology" Carter said. But to Carter's surprise Dana slapped him hard across his face leaving an ugly red mark in its place. Dana however still didn't excepted Carter's apology as genuine and then she snapped "If you think I am going to brush this off and push everything aside about what you said about me and Harry than your wrong. After that Dana stormed off to her room and everyone who saw the whole scene looked at Carter in shocked as disbelf.

Hey everyone Smart Kira here let me know what you thought about this and let me know if you want to add another chapter. Plus if you have any ideas about how I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Son Of Arachnor Chapter 2**

While Dana cried her eyes out in her room after calming down a little bit. She looked up and grabbed a particular photograph that she liked it was just her and Harry. Dana's chin rested on top of Harry's head both were smiling with the beach in the background. The rest of the rangers stayed out of Dana's way but every now and again asked her if she was alright. Carter was nowhere to found not that Dana minded she was more concerned about Harry. After a quick dinner and a talk with Ms. Fairweather about Harry's condition which hadn't improved much.

As Ms. Fairweather left the room for a little bit; Dana slipped into Ms. Fairweather's seat and began to stroke his hair once again and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Dana hoped once again that Harry would be ok and that he'd wake up soon; because everyone missed him including that good for nothing Carter. As Ms. Fairweather reentered the room she noticed Dana by Harry's bedside; she felt bad and sorry for everyone involved and that made Ms. Fairweather hate demons even more. Snapping out of her daze Ms. Fairweather approached Dana and told her to go and get some rest since it was getting late. Dana tried to protest that she was fine. But when Ms. Fairweather didn't budge an inch and stood her ground.

She could tell that Dana was extremely despite what she was telling her otherwise. After a little bit of a staring competition Dana finally relented and retired to her room for the night. Once Dana left the medbay Ms. Fairweather reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a vile of colored liquid. She then looked back at Harry who appeared to be asleep and then back to the vile of colored liquid. Placing the antidote back into her pocket she continued her examination on Harry; and hoped that she didn't have to use the antidote she created. Ms. Fairweather hoped that whatever Arachnor did to Harry wasn't pretty to begin with.

But what happened next caught Ms. Fairweather completely off guard. It was so unexpected she didn't know what was going to happen next. As Dana tossed and turned her mind simply wouldn't shut off. Her overacted mind was running a mile a minute and showed no sign in stopping. It was like Dana's whole life was flashing before her eyes and it showed everyone she loved including her younger brother Harry. Dana didn't know what she'd do if anything happened to Harry the very thought of actually losing him.

That in itself nearly brought Dana close to tears so much that she squeezed her eyes shut although a few tears leaked out. Dana was brought out of her thoughts by a blood curdling scream and it was coming from the direction of the medbay. That caused Dana's eyes to widen as she could only think of one thing or rather one person and that was Harry. As Dana raced down the halls to the medbay nothing prepared her for what happened next. Dana arrived just in time to the medbay to see Ms. Fairweather injecting herself with some sort of strange colored liquid, Dana then watched as Ms. Fairweather's mangled hand went back to normal. "Ms. Fairweather what's going on who this to you?" Dana whispered.

Ms. Fairweather said nothing except to put her finger to her lips to tell Dana to be quite. Dana was now extremely confused as she watched Ms. Fairweather look up and down the hall making sure the coast was clear. Once it was Ms. Fairweather made sure that everything was all quite and everyone was hopefully safe and sound she closed the medbay doors. Turning to face Dana Ms. Fairweather had the heart breaking news for her how in the hell was or rather could she say oh that your younger brother is slowly turning into a little version of the demon Arachnor. Ms. Fairweather was brought back to reality by Dana asking once again was she ok. Grabbing Dana's hands Ms. Fairweather then told her "I have the whole base on lockdown." "Why?" now Dana asked now really confused.

Sucking in a deep breath Ms. Fairweather said " Dana I discovered three bite marks on Harry's neck it was a seal of some sort I didn't know what to make of it at first." Taking another breath Ms. Fairweather continued by saying "So I took some blood samples and found that…" Dana watched as Ms. Fairweather refused to look her in the eye; "you found out what Ms. Fairweather?" Dana gently asked. When Ms. Fairweather still refused to answer Dana was being to get the feeling that she wouldn't like the answer that was coming her way. "Dana Arachnor bite Harry and now he's slowly turning into a smaller version of Arachnor" Ms. Fairweather said. Whatever else Ms. Fairweather was drowned out was falling on deaf ears because now Dana didn't know whether to laugh or cry as darkness surrounded her. Dana's worst fears were coming true she was losing Harry but she wasn't going to sit around and do nothing.

She was going to rescue Harry if it was the last thing she ever did; she was going to give it everything she had or die trying this was her younger brother after all. Outside it was currently a nasty night with rain; thunder; and on top of a random building within Mariner Bay. A figure hide within the shadows because he knew what water did to demons like him. But this was no problem for his "son" you see the rain had no effect on him whatsoever. Arachnor was brought out of his thought "Hello father am I late?" Harry asked. "For now my son you shall be called Arachnor Jr and not that foreign name you currently have." "Yes Father as you wish" Harry/Archnor Jr. "Now let's return to our Queen she hates when anyone is late and she doesn't tolerate lateness or failures". "Yes father" Harry /Arachnor Jr. and with that he followed Arachnor into the demon underworld.

Smart Kira here don't forget to tell me what you think. Plus if you have any ideas of your own please let me know; and I just might add them in. Plus if you guys/gals have any ideas on what I should call Harry's transformation and what his new name should be after the transformation please let me know. Also I am a gentle sort of a person so I won't bite I promise.


End file.
